roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Midtown School of Science and Technology
: "I am so far beyond high school right now!" : ― Peter Parker to Ned Leeds Midtown School of Science and Technology, or MSST, is a high school in New York City. History Establishment Midtown High School of Science and Technology was established in 1962. Entering the Campus The school notably had Peter Parker and his best friend Ned Leeds as students. It also had an Academic Decathlon Team managed by Roger Harrington and led by Liz Toomes, as well as its own TV show hosted by Jason Ionello and Betty Brant. Parker took advantage of the school's equipment for his Spider-Man activity, using the chemistry labs to synthesise his Synthetic Webbing and hiding his homemade suit behind a series of lockers. Due to his activities as Spider-Man, Parker soon quit the school's marching band and robotics lab's club. He also intended on leaving the Academic Decathlon team. Gym Class Once Leeds discovered Parker's secret identity, he kept asking questions about Spider-Man during classes. During a physical training session in the school's gymnasium, Leeds enthusiastically revealed that Parker knew Spider-Man as they had overheard Toomes speaking about how she liked the superhero. Spying on Thugs Parker took the Chitauri Energy Core he picked up while fighting Adrian Toomes' Crew into the school for further study. He and Leeds decided to take the core for a mass spectrometer analysis, however, Parker saw the Shocker and Randy Vale in the school's corridors tracking the energy core. Parker spied on the two thugs by hiding under the table and successfully planted a tracker on them before they left the school. Spider-Man's Popularity The Midtown Academic Decathlon won the national tournament in Washington, D.C.. Although they were endangered while visiting the Washington Monument, they were rescued by Spider-Man and successfully returned to the school with their trophy. Following the rescue, Spider-Man became even more popular with the students. Due to what he had discovered regarding the Vulture stealing from Damage Control, Parker intended to leave school for a while and arrest him. Although Parker got detention for his numerous absences, he escaped from the school to track down the Vulture. Homecoming Dance Parker eventually lost the Tech Suit given to him by Tony Stark because of what had happened during the Ambush at the Staten Island Ferry. Parker was summoned by Principal Morita, who renewed Parker's detention. Parker dedicated himself to his studies, although he regretted that he could no longer be the Spider-Man. However, Parker's life got a little brighter when he met Toomes in the corridors and she agreed to be his homecoming date. Parker and Toomes arrived for the homecoming party. However, Parker had figured out the Vulture's true identity as Liz's father and his intent to hijack the Stark Cargo Plane. Parker apologised to Liz and left her in the school's dancing hall while he went to find his homemade suit behind the unused lockers. He left to chase the Vulture, but he was ambushed in the school's bus park by the Shocker. The Shocker almost killed Spider-Man, who was rescued by Leeds. Spider-Man then instructed Leeds to go to the school's computer room. Although he failed to inform Happy Hogan of the situation, Leeds successfully helped Spider-Man to catch up with the Vulture. However, Leeds was caught by Monica Warren, who asked him what he was doing instead of attending the dance. In order to cover for Spider-Man, Leeds pretended to be watching porn. Following the Duel at Coney Island and the Vulture's arrest, Liz decided to leave the Midtown School of Science and Technology. She and Parker had a final talk and Parker apologised to Liz for ditching her for the dance. The two then said goodbye to each other. Due to Liz's departure, Roger Harrington gathered the decathlon team in the library and appointed Michelle Jones as the new team's captain. Hogan came to see Parker in the school to thank him for having prevented the Vulture from stealing the cargo he targeted. Hogan then took Parker out of the school to drive him to the New Avengers Facility. Decimation To be added "The Blip" Five years later, as a result of the Avengers' actions, the Decimation was reversed and restored everyone who died to life exactly where they were at when they disintegrated; however, unlike everyone who survived, those restored where the same age they were at the time they died. To the frustration of the students, Midtown decided to have them restart their school years the following term; they felt this unjust as they had just had their midterms before the Decimation, and therefore already knew the classes. Europe Trip To be added Known Teachers Notable Students * Betty Brant * Zach Cooper * Tyler Corbyn * Brad Davis * Jason Ionello * Michelle Jones * Ned Leeds * Sue Lorman * Yasmin Monette * Peter Parker * Josh Spinelli * Flash Thompson * Liz Toomes (formerly) Alumni * Sally Avril * Abe Brown * Tiny McKeever * Cindy Moon * Charles Murphy * Seymour O'Reilly Category:Locations